


Once More There Were Stars

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Sometimes it helps to explain a dour situation to someone who has no idea what's going on.





	Once More There Were Stars

Her shift had just ended and Kiki was going to spend the evening at the beach. Jenny was going to join her in a while, maybe even ring up Sadie and the Cool Kids to come hang out as well, and Kiki briefly wondered if they should get some pizza ready.

The thought never became a plan because when she walked out onto the boardwalk she found a very short person crying.

Her hair was light blue, her skin matching her blue clothing and the initial confusion was chased away by the thought, “Oh, she must be one of Steven’s friends.”

“Hi,” Kiki said. She almost got down on one knee but realized that would probably be patronizing. “What’s the matter?”

Steven’s friend hiccupped, and the sobs suddenly began anew. Kiki rubbed the back of her neck, unsure of what to say.

“I lost, lost, Ruby,” Steven’s friend managed. “I lost her, my love.”

“Oh, no!” Kiki exclaimed. “What does she look like?”

There were quick, little sobs and she took in a breath. The word burst out, soaked with sorrow.

“Beautiful!”

She buried her face in her hands, and Kiki wanted to show some measure of comfort but wasn’t sure how.

“I’m sorry,” Kiki started. “My name is Kiki. I’m one of Steven’s friends.”

“Sapphire.”

It only took until now that Kiki realized the air was drifting with small snowflakes. The air around Sapphire was considerably colder.

“So, you lost Ruby?” Kiki asked. “Where did you last see her?”

That felt stupid. Like she lost a stuffed toy.

“The temple, oh, I chased her away,” Sapphire answered. “And she’s going to become a _cowboy_ and I have no idea why!”

“So, you chased her away because she was going to become a cowboy?”

“No, no, it was…” Sapphire’s crying grew louder.

“Ah, I was about to say,” Kiki said, “Maybe cowboys are a bit archaic but there are still farms – I’m sorry, sorry, I’m finding out I’m not good at this comforting crying strangers thing.”

She turned her head over to the restaurant.

“Jenny, please come out here and help me,” she thought.

“Er, if that’s not the reason,” Kiki continued, “We can sit on the beach and talk.”

Sapphire sniffled and nodded. The snowflakes continued to drift past.

When they had settled onto the sand Kiki still wasn’t sure where to start so she decided to get to the heart of the manner.

“Like I said, um, what was the reason?”

There was a little of ice to Sapphire’s tears.

“There was a dear friend that _lied_ ,” Sapphire said, her voice soft and regretful. “I was so angry. I yelled at her. It was awful, and it was my entire fault. And she’s out there alone.”

“Oh,” Kiki said. A hiss went through her teeth. “I know that one.”

The last time, when she finally revealed that she wanted Jenny’s help around more often and there were no outbursts, was a result of being more mature. Kids fought, families fought, it was hard to get in a sportsman-like fight because they loved you dearly and knew all your buttons too.

Even so, in the end, resentment never festered and Kiki and Jenny would mend it together eventually.

“She just wants to be alone,” Kiki offered. “I know when I would get into fights with my sister as a kid it was better for us to stew alone instead of bite and scowl at each other.”

“I’m worried. I want her to know how much I love her.”

“If you are crying and worrying like this,” Kiki said, “I think she already knows. And I’m sure Steven is already helping you, right?”

Sapphire nodded.

“Then I wouldn’t worry,” Kiki said. “I’d just have to wait. But it’s hard to do that, so for as long as it takes you and I can talk. You can bring your friends, too, if that makes you feel better.”

There was a nod again. Sapphire stood up to leave but she came back with someone Kiki recognized, Pearl. She looked like she’d been crying too, but Kiki was a good ear to her worries.

They spoke about so many things until the moon was high up in the sky, and the ocean and sky were indistinguishable.

-

It wasn’t until a few hours later that Jenny told her she’d been delivering pizzas to Greg, and that she noticed a small, crying person that he was consoling when she arrived.

And it wasn’t long until after that that there was a wedding on the beach, and _alien spacecrafts_ crashed the party.

But it was now, after there was another wedding invitation sent out to everyone; that it was like a second proclamation of love, just with a lot more wedding guests.

Truly a lot more wedding guests, enough to fill the beach. Kiki couldn’t really get a good view of the ceremony this time because there were so many new friends of Steven spread across the beach. But she heard it, and it was just as sweet as before. It was hard to not smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A small headcanon: there's another celebration for all the new Crystal Gem friends to witness the wedding between Ruby and Sapphire


End file.
